


Of Monsters and Men

by lucywho



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucywho/pseuds/lucywho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are just happy that you can wipe off that prideful, I am better than everyone, smirk out of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.

You honestly don't know how did you two got from screaming insults at each other across the hallways to making out in the room of requirement. You are just happy that you can wipe off that prideful, I am better than everyone, smirk out of his face.

Not so long ago, only emotion you associated with him was pure hatred. He always was and in fact still is, an arrogant Slytherin bastard. But somehow, along the way, it turned into lust. You don’t know really, is it his looks, his intelligence, the way he carries himself or something entirely different that attracts you to him. You don’t know a lots of things these days. But that doesn’t matter. You have always known that you aren’t the brightest bulb in the box. Perhaps, that’s the reason that you are in the Gryffindor, because you sure as hell aren’t in it for nobility. Would a noble person leave his mother and sister, again and again every year, in the clutches of a drunken monster to go to fancy wizarding boarding school? You don’t think so.

His hands wander through your dirty blond and unwashed hair as your tongues battle for the dominance. After some time, as always, he lets you win.  The most surprising thing you have learned about him is that he likes to lose control. Why? Your best guess is that he is just tired. You would be tired too, you guess, if you were maintaining perfect grades in every class, looking out for your little Ravenclaw brother and playing the position of a seeker in your house Quidditch team all at once. You like to think you are a decent beater. Your best friend Yami is the Gryffindor’s pride and joy. Yami catches  the snitch in every single Quidditch game he plays. He is quite pissed off because he, no matter how much he tries, can’t beat Yami in Quidditch. That is his one and only failure. You never pass the chance to mock him for it.

You pull his disgusting green sweater over his head and throw it on the floor. You unbutton his shirt as his moans into your mouth. The scars greet you. First time they had shocked you. You asked and he refused to explain. But you kind of connected the dots. You aren’t that stupid. Everybody knows that Gozaburo, his stepfather, was a monster in human skin. Only thing that really interests you is was it really an accident or he killed him. If he did it you envy him because he, unlike you, had strength to do what needs to be done.

Your bodies start moving towards the bed. You heard about this room from Yami. Yami and that sweet Hufflepuff kid Yugi accidentally found this room when Yami was “tutoring” Yugi in Charms.  There is a betting pool in common room on when they will finally confess their feelings for each other and start dating. They are so sweet it sickens you. But then, again, you are not exactly in position to judge anyone.

You grab the lube from the nightstand. He calls you a mutt. You remember that day in the third year when fucking Crup, wizard-bred dog that strongly resembles a Jack Russell Terrier, started following you around after Care for Magical Creatures. You also remember when you were going to Hogwarts for the first time. You were alone and scared. And then he came. He looked at you, at your dirty coat, at your uncombed hair. He was staring at you. You showed him the tongue. He called you a dirty mutt and third rate wizard and then left.

You fuck. That is the fifth time this month. Neither of you don’t know what to make out of it. To the outside world you two are fire and ice. You are faking your emotions, overacting to anything, to hide how empty you are really. He is hiding away every single trace of human emotions, but they hit the surface as soon as somebody gets close to him. He is only one that sees real you and you see through his cold demeanour. Maybe that is the reason why you can’t stand each other. You gotten too much into the philosophy. That is his field.  You just aren’t really sure anymore are you having hate sex or pity sex. It turns your head around how you jumped between trading insults with your so called worst enemy to fucking him to contemplating your relationship with him, life and universe and everything.

He gets up first and starts to dress up. He thinks that it is pointless to stay longer. He has work to do. Today is Thursday so he will probably go to Ravenclaw table and eat a dinner with his little brother. His little brother is a cute, naive kid, nothing and evertything like him. Before that he will probably take a bath in perfect’s bathroom. You? You are going to hang out with in the common room and plan some pranks with Tristan. Tristan is a perfectly normal, ordinary guy and you like to hang out with Tristan because it makes you feel normal. Than you will go to the dinner and stare at him and his little brother at Ravenclaw table like some kind of creep, because you will remember your sister and how truly selfish you are.

You call him fucking moneybags. He turns around and stares at you. You don’t know why he takes it as an insult and to be perfectly honest you don’t know how did you came up with that shit anyway. But the fact is, that pisses him off. He calls you dirty mongrel. When he first called you that, you had to look up in the dictionary what does it mean. You continue trading insults. People pass you and shake their heads, even teachers and ghosts. Then, when the hallway empties, he grabs you by the sleeve and starts pulling you. You know where it leads. You don’t resist the slightest and before you know it you are to making out in room of requirement again.


End file.
